What's sexier than a mechanic?
by sprockett
Summary: Bella's truck has broken down, and she needs some help from the local sexy mechanic. Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward contest! Mechanic Edward.


_**Sexy Edward Contest:**_

_**What's sexier than a mechanic?**_

_**sprockett**_

_**Type of Edward: Mechanic Edward**_

_**Character type: a little OOC**_

_**Story type: all human**_

_**POV: Bella**_

_**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**_

_**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **_

_**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**_

_**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **_

"Oh, crap. Come on, come on, please don't die on me now!" I took the key out of the ignition, looked at it, and then jammed it back in, trying to turn on my old, clunky truck. Nothing. Of course, nothing. I leaned back against the seat, defeated. There was something wrong with my beloved truck, and I needed to get it fixed. Swinging the door open, I leapt down out of the cab and then slammed the door shut again, sprinting into the house on my bare feet.

"Charlie!" I called, looking for my father. "Dad, I need you to jump my truck so I can get it to the shop, there's something wrong with it." Charlie emerged from the kitchen, a can of Coke in his hand.

"Sure thing, Bella. Just don't let any of those mechanics rip you off. They're all just waiting to get some pretty young girl in there who knows nothing about cars so that they can charge you double for everything. Be careful, okay?" This speech was given as we headed out toward my truck and my dad's patrol car, and as I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid, after all. I know what I'm doing." I climbed back into my truck, careful not to let the little sundress I was wearing go up too high as I did so. Luckily, it stayed in place, and I settled myself in the driver's seat as Charlie carefully hooked up the jumper cables and I waited with my hand on the key that was in the ignition of my truck, ready and waiting to turn the engine on. He turned on the patrol car and I instantly started my truck up, a wave of relief coming over me as the engine roared to life. I patted the dashboard admiringly and grinned at Charlie as he detached the cables and waved at me, signaling for me to get to the shop quickly, which is what I did.

I drove carefully, as I normally did, toward the shop. I wondered what was wrong with my poor truck, and what it had done to deserve being so sick. Yes, I loved the old truck that Charlie had bought for me, and I was sad that something was wrong with it. I just hoped that whatever old, balding mechanic who had been working here his whole life would be able to figure everything out and fix up my vehicle. I needed to drive, after all. It was important.

I slowly pulled my truck up into the shop, which happened to have one other car in it at the moment. The car was a beautiful, shiny, silver Volvo that looked extremely expensive. My car looked very old and very slow compared to the sleek car next to it. Carefully, I tiptoed down out of the cab of my truck after shutting off the engine, and I looked around for someone- until I saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the beautiful silver Volvo. "Um, excuse me?" I greeted, waiting for some man with a beer belly and a comb over to slide out from under that pretty car, call me 'sweetheart' and then give me a ridiculous price to fix my truck. Great, maybe my dad was right.

But I certainly did not expect the person that came sliding out from under the Volvo. A tall, slender, but muscular young man with pallid skin and bronze hair scooted out and stood up, wiping the grease and oil from his hands with a dirty rag. He had grease smeared on his nose, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he saw me, and I instantly felt my cheeks burning as they blushed crimson against my free will. "Uh, um, hello," I greeted, clutching my keys so tightly in my hand that there was sure to be an imprint. "There's something, uh, wrong with my truck." Vaguely, I waved my hand toward the vehicle. "It wouldn't start earlier today." Oh. I was being so helpful.

But he only sauntered toward me, tossing the rag off to the side. " Sorry to keep you waiting there, just doing a little work on my own car. Well, little lady, let's see if we can figure out the problem. Shall we?" I could only nod, watching him walk over to my truck and swiftly open the hood. I turned and followed him, peering at all of the tubes and caps and boxes that were tangled together under the hood of my truck, wondering how he knew what all of that stuff even was. Did it really take all of this to make a car run? It seemed impossible.

Since the inner workings of my truck had my head spinning, I turned to look at this mechanic- the name embroidered on his jumpsuit read 'Edward'. His brow was furrowed, deep green eyes concentrating hard on my engine, trying to find the flaw. His bronze-colored hair was tousled and messy and fell over his brow, especially as he leaned over with both hands on the front of the truck. If I thought my head was spinning before, now I was certain that there was a full-blown tornado whirling around in there. I felt dizzy, like I was going to fall over. "I'm Isabella," I blurted quickly, before I could stop myself. "But, uh, most people just call me Bella."

He slowly turned to me, pointing one long, pale finger at the name embroidered on his chest. "Edward," he replied, that crooked grin returning. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. Bella." I felt my cheeks redden as my name flowed off of his lips- damn my eternal blushing. "Well, I'm going to have to go on under your car. You can wait around, if you like, but it might just be a while. You may get bored, although I've been told I'm great at small talk." Now it was my turn to smile at him.

"No, I'll stay. I don't have a ride home anyway, and there's nowhere else I really have to be. I cleared out this whole afternoon to come get this fixed. So really, I'll wait." Edward nodded, taking a few steps toward the Volvo and grabbing his creeper. He smiled at me and then lay back on it, rolling himself under my poor old truck.

For a while, I sat off to the side and he worked, and the two of us chatted about anything and everything. It was so nice to just be able to relax, especially with having to take care of Charlie all the time- cook meals, clean the house. He didn't have a wife, so I was the next best thing. Edward and I talked about that, and so many other things. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed so much. I was still doubled over from some joke he'd told when he scooted out from under the truck and was headed toward me. When I looked up, he was closer than I'd expected.

My cheeks flushed red all over again.

There he was, his green eyes boring into my big brown ones, partially obscured by his ever-tousled bronze locks. He had more grease smudged onto his face, and on an impulse I reached up and rubbed the spot on his nose away with the pad of my thumb. Suddenly, his lips crashed against mine and my eyes flew shut, startled as I was. My fingers gripped his shoulders as his hands went to my waist, hoisting me from my sitting position so that my legs were around his waist. My hands flew into those copper strands of his, tugging on them gently as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, and I began to fight with him for dominance. He won, of course, but that was what I had been planning anyway.

Remembering that we did, in fact, have to breathe, he wrenched his mouth away from mine, eliciting a whimper from me. I didn't want to stop- Edward was so much better than oxygen. However, my lungs disagreed and a burning that I didn't even notice was satiated when I gulped air into them. Instantly, his lips were on my neck, finding my pulse point and nipping at it playfully. I moaned, tilting my chin to give him better access as he began suckling and biting. I was vaguely aware that a mark would be present later, and I'd have to wear silk scarves all week to keep Charlie from suspicion. However, the thought was fleeting as Edward left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses to my collarbone. At the same time, I felt myself being lowered so that I could stand on the box where I was previously sitting, which was fine with me. I could kiss him better this way.

My hands went to the front of his jumpsuit as I began to return the favor, kissing his neck as his head was tossed backward, a breathy moan escaping him. I began to unbutton the shirt, taking my time and leaving a soft bite on each patch of skin that was exposed to me. Edward's hands were buried in my hair, urging me on silently. However, I stopped when his shirt was fully unbuttoned, and I pushed it to the floor before returning to his lips, crushing my own to them forcefully. My lips would be bruised later as well, but that didn't matter, or even cross my mind for very long.

Suddenly, Edward pulled me against him, and I could feel a growing hardness pressing against my abdomen. His hands went to the hem of my sundress, and he quickly pulled it off of me, breaking the kiss for only a moment and leaving me in a black, lacy, strapless bra and matching panties, which were growing increasingly more moist. Edward pulled away from the kiss, pausing to take in the sight of me in nothing but a matching underwear set. A low growl rumbled forth from his chest and through his lips, making the coiling in my belly pull tighter.

"Bella," he groaned softly, his hands smoothing over my flat stomach, up and down my sides. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward sounded slightly breathless, which made sense because his toned chest was heaving up and down slightly as he breathed. At least his breathing still remained calm- mine was erratic, and I couldn't get it under control if I tried. Of course, at the moment, my mind was occupied with other things.

"Yes," I replied, nodding vigorously. "Mm, yes, Edward, I'm sure." My hands slid down the front of him, brushing against the erection that was making itself very obvious. Another moan escaped him, and his head dropped to my shoulder, which he proceeded to bite and then suckle on as I palmed him through his pants. After a few moments, I hooked my fingers on his belt, pulling him close before I undid the buckle and slid it out, tossing it to the side and then pushing his pants down quickly. This left him in just his boxers, which did little to hide his excitement. Mine was a little easier to conceal, or it would have been had I not been rubbing my thighs together for some kind of friction.

Edward did not notice my dilemma just yet, but he did flick open the hooks on my bra. He tossed the garment toward his belt and pants and shirt and my dress, before taking one of my breasts in each of his hands, toying with my nipples using his thumb. "Oh," I sighed, my head rolling back as he leaned forward, taking my left nipple into his mouth and biting it gently. Jolts of electricity and pleasure sent me little shocks throughout my system, making the heat pooling in my lower abdomen even more unbearable.

"God, Edward, touch me," I begged, grabbing his wrist with my hand and placing it over my lace-covered mound, moaning loudly at the contact. He obliged quickly, ripping the lace open and tossing it away, forgotten. His fingers trailed slowly along my dripping slit, and I shuddered against him with pleasure. Then, suddenly, one of his fingers plunged into me, almost making my knees buckle.

"Nn, Bella," he sighed. "You're so wet for me. So wet and so tight." Edward pumped his finger in and out of me, his thumb rubbing at and circling my clit. I kept right on groaning and making all kinds of embarrassing sounds, my fingers gripping his shoulders for dear life so that I wouldn't fall from my weak knees. I could feel the tension in my stomach winding tighter and tighter, and I whimpered to let him know of what was coming, unable to form words. Then, I snapped and fell over the edge, clamping down on his finger and almost screaming in pleasure. I rode it out, and then collapsed against him a little. "Edward," I murmured softly, and he looked me right in the eyes, closing his mouth around the finger that had been inside me and lapping up all of my juices, sighing and moaning the whole time. How was it possible that I was aroused again already?

I got down onto my knees quickly, before Edward could even process what I was doing. "Bella, you don't have t-" he started, but I waved a hand to quiet him as I pulled his boxers down. He stepped out of them quickly, and they joined the pile of our other clothes. I began by gently stroking him, and the way he closed his eyes and tilted his head back told me that he was, in fact, enjoying this. When I pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his erection, he began to protest again. "Bella, honestly, don't feel like you have to- ohh…" he trailed off as I took him in my mouth, rubbing against his skin with my tongue. One of my slender little hands reached up to stroke what couldn't fit inside my mouth. I continued this for a few moments, until he spoke again. "Uh, Bella," he grunted. "Bellaaa, stop. I want to… cum inside of… you…" and as he trailed off, I stopped and slid my body up his.

Edward picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he carried me toward his Volvo. My back slammed against it and I arched my back, molding myself to the contours of the shiny silver metal. He kissed me again, a little more gently this time, but with just as much urgency. "Are you ready?" he growled in my ear, and the only answer I could give him was to mewl pathetically and nod my head, gripping his shoulders with my fingers. As I hoped he would, Edward took that as a 'yes' and plunged into me, causing both of us to shudder and moan. He began at a slow pace, which only frustrated me more.

"Faster," I demanded, digging my nails into his skin. Edward hissed and obliged, picking up his speed as I worked to meet every thrust. We were both getting close to hitting our peak- the foreplay had moved us along nicely. His fingers curled around my hips as he thrust harder, pushing me up against his car.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Edward, ohh, I'm going to cum," I managed to get out, before biting down on my lower lip. His hand slid between us, tweaking each of my nipples before his thumb pressed hard on my clit, making me groan and fall over the edge, screaming. He came soon after I did, my name on his lips as his body shook against mine. He pulled out of me quickly, taking me over to where our clothes were so that we could get dressed.

As I pulled my clothes on, I noticed Edward watching me. "I love it when you say my name like that," he reminded me, and I rolled my eyes, tugging my sundress over my head. My bra was back on again but my panties were ripped, so I just left them lying on the floor of the garage.

"I can't believe you would do that to my car," I replied, pouting and crossing my arms. "I mean, I know you like role-playing the whole stranger thing, but why did my poor truck have to suffer?" I affectionately ran a hand over the vehicle.

"Oh, I messed with a few things," my boyfriend replied, that crooked grin spread across his face. "Besides, what's sexier than a greasy, dirty, hot mechanic?"

"You," I replied, kissing the tip of his nose.


End file.
